


Horn-y Bed Problems

by FlamingSquid



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSquid/pseuds/FlamingSquid
Summary: Olivia and Persephone find a unique problem emerge when they start to live together.





	Horn-y Bed Problems

_“Honey, I know we said we’d try and figure this out but…”_ called out a voice from the en-suite bathroom.

_“Oh, are they not comfortable to wear?”_ questioned Olivia, a worried tinge to her question as she spoke from their bed.

_“It’s not that, it’s just…”_ Persephone sighed as she entered the couple’s shared bedroom, her two spiralling horns covered in what could only be likened to pool noodles, “I look like a joke with these”.

Olivia tried her best to hold back a chuckle. _“No, no, no, you look great! Besides, this is just to make it more comfortable while we sleep so it doesn’t really matter how they look”._ Part of her found her horned partner’s anxiousness cute, but she had to agree, it wasn’t the best look for her; a towering figure of purple skin, lean with muscle, now with a pair of colourful form tubes emerging from her head where her horns would normally be.

The two had started dating only a few short months ago, meeting at the gym where Persephone works as an instructor. A few days ago, Olivia decided to take a leap and offer Persephone to move in with her. Most of the move went off without a hitch (minus the vase they broke); it wasn’t until that night that they discovered a problem, a rather unique problem in that.

_“I know Liv, I know. I still look stupid with them”_

Over the past few nights, the couple had gone through almost a dozen pillows and a handful of sheets. Apparently being a restless sleeper combined with large, spiralling horns makes for bedding destruction. Olivia never became aware of this luckily, as she commonly nestled in Persephone’s neck as they slept.

_“Awwww, Seph. If you don’t wanna wear them, we can try something else? I don’t want to force you to wear them if they make you feel that way”._ Olivia often found it hard to bridge the gap between the two; Oni aren’t exactly known for their calm natures, and she often acted as a grounding stone for Persephone, finding that she experienced emotions to a greater intensity than herself. Unfortunately, this also meant any sources of sadness could easily overwhelm her, and while she did do her best to establish a relationship with her, she often had to make sure she wasn’t causing Persephone any distress in doing so.

_“…it’s fine. They are dumb, I’m not denying that…but if it means less problems for us…I’m willing to try them”_ Persephone exhaled, almost as if she was admitting defeat, but she knew what she wanted was solve any problems the two found between them.

Olivia pulled back the covers, getting up from their bed and crossing the distance between them _“Hmmm, thank you for trying them out Honey. And hey, if you decide they’re okay, we can try and find some better colours. I don’t think bright yellow and dark green suit you that much”._ Moving her left hand to caress where the base of Persephone’s horn wasn’t covered by the colourful foam, her right taking her lover’s hand in hers and gently squeezing it.

For the large Oni, these gestures reminded her how lucky she felt for Olivia to be with her. Looking down at the small hand squeezing her own, despite her only managing to grasp the fingers due to their overall size difference; something she often found adorable. _“Orange…”_ she whispered, silent to the point where Olivia could only see lips move.

_“Heh, yes, we’ll get you orange ones. It’s a lovely colour on you”_ Olivia said cheerfully, placing her head on Persephone’s chest. _“C’mon, let’s get to sleep. You said you wanted to go shopping for clothes tomorrow, remember?”_

_“Y-Yeah”._ Sometimes she was surprised how much this small person she had taken a liking to could influence her. Before they started dating, she would often stay up till the early hours of the morning, and her flat was less than hygienic. Now, she felt almost compelled to do anything Olivia told her; if she said they should sleep, they did – if she decided they would clean, they would indeed clean. While she did feel some reserved want to not put in the effort, when she imagined Olivia’s smiling face in the morning, she easily ignored this side of her.

Due to the bed itself being designed for humans, Persephone did feel some discomfort as her feet would often dangle off into the cold air during the night. Olivia easily solved this, acting like a small heater for her – weirdly enough, the small woman gave off more heat than the larger one. _“Love you Seph”_ she whispered into her back as she succumbed to her drowsiness.

_“Love you too Liv”_

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so, this is my first piece of work - please comment and thoughts about it, I wanna try and improve anywhere I can with these things. I don't know if I'll continue with these 2 or try and test out other monster stories (fluff is the only thing I can write well tbh), so also feel free to suggest what I try next. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
